The Unexpected Love
by Michelle Madden
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. she's head girl. whos head boy?..... Draco? read and find out. Oh please review it means a lot!
1. Platform 9 and 3 quarters

The Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 1: Platform 9 and 3/4  
  
it's Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. She has changed a lot since her previous year; she doesn't have her bushy brown hair anymore. Now her hair is straight and has blonde highlights. She's grown a few inches and has a perfect figure; she's not too skinny but not fat either she's just right.  
  
"Hermione hurry or you'll be late," Hermione's mom called up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I'm trying to hurry but I can't find my Head Girl badge...... OK I found it." Hermione got the news that she would be head girl when she got her letter from Hogwarts with the list of books she needed. But she was kind of upset because Ron didn't make head boy.  
  
20 minutes later Hermione was at King's Cross station on Platform 9 3/4. She started looking for her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter when they came running towards her from the train.  
  
Harry looked different, He spiked his hair and he grew a few inches since their last year at Hogwarts. He had some muscles from working on his Quidditch skills over the summer.  
  
Ron was still the tallest out of the three. He still had his red hair but it was browner now. He, like Harry, has been working on his Quidditch skills over the summer and also had some muscles. Hermione thought that both her friends were pretty hot but she would never like them that way 'cause they are more like brothers to her. But she had to say Quidditch did them good. Really good.  
  
"Hey it's really good to see you guys! How have you been?" Hermione said as she gave each, Ron and Harry a big hug.  
  
"We've been good. I was at Ron's house all summer so I didn't have such a bad summer. How have you been Mia?" Harry said happily.  
  
"I've been pretty good myself. I went to France for the summer to visit my grandparents."  
  
"That sounds like fun. Well let's get on the train so we can get a compartment before they all fill up." Ron said while he and Harry helped Hermione with her trunk.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but I have to sit in the head boy/girl compartment."  
  
"It's ok Mia; we'll just come and visit you later if it's ok with you." Harry said as they got on the train.  
  
"Of course you can come visit me later! You didn't even have to ask. So do any of you have a clue who the head boy is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No but let's just hope it's not that stupid git Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah I hope it's not Malfoy. He would ruin my whole year if  
  
I had to work with him for the rest of the year. Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Come visit me later."  
  
"Ok Bye 'Mione." They both said at the same time.  
  
I wonder who the head boy is. Hermione thought as she sat down in the Heads compartment waiting to find out who the head boy  
  
was. Just then the compartment door slid open and there stood.......Dum Dum Dum! 


	2. The Train Ride

A/N: I'm not a very good writer so sorry if this story sucks. Well read and *R*E*V*I*E*W* Please.  
  
The Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 1: Platform 9 and 3/4  
  
It's Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. She has changed a lot since her previous year, she doesn't have her bushy brown hair anymore. Now her hair is straight and has blonde highlights. She's grown a few inches and has a perfect figure; she's not too skinny but not fat either she's just right.  
"Hermione hurry or you'll be late," Hermione's mom called up the stairs to her room.  
"I'm trying to hurry but I can't find my Head Girl badge...... OK I found it." Hermione got the news that she would be head girl when she got her letter from Hogwarts with the list of books she needed. But she was kind of upset because Ron didn't make head boy.  
20 minutes later Hermione was at King's Cross station on Platform 9 3/4. She started looking for her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter when they came running towards her from the train.  
Harry looked different, He spiked his hair and he grew a few inches since their last year at Hogwarts. He had some muscles from working on his Quidditch skills over the summer.  
Ron was still the tallest out of the three. He still had his red hair but it was more brown now. He, like Harry, have been working on his Quidditch skills over the summer and also had some muscles. Hermione thought that both her friends were pretty hot but she would never like them that way cause they are more like brothers to her. But she had to say Quidditch did them good. Really good.  
"Hey it's really good to see you guys! How have you been?" Hermione said as she gave each, Ron and Harry a big hug.  
"We've been good. I was at Ron's house all summer so I didn't have such a bad summer. How have you been Mia?" Harry said happily.  
"I've been pretty good myself. I went to France for the summer to visit my grandparents."  
"That sounds like fun. Well lets get on the train so we can get a compartment before they all fill up." Ron said while he and Harry helped Hermione with her trunk.  
"Oh I'm sorry but I have to sit in the head boy/girl compartment."  
"It's ok Mia, we'll just come and visit you later if it's ok with you." Harry said as they got on the train.  
"Of course you can come visit me later! You didn't even have to ask. So do any of you have a clue who the head boy is?" Hermione asked.  
"No but lets just hope it's not that stupid git Malfoy," Ron said.  
"Yeah I hope it's not Malfoy. He would ruin my whole year if I had to work with him for the rest of the year. Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Come visit me later."  
"Ok Bye 'Mione." They both said at the same time.  
I wonder who the head boy is? Hermione thought as she sat down in the Heads compartment waiting to find out who the head boy was. Just then the compartment door slid open and there stood.......Dum Dum Dum!  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first ever fanfic so give me your opinion. I know its bad but oh well. so please read and review what you think. Oh sorry about this being so short and the little cliffhanger but I want you to review and see who is head boy even though its kind of predictable! LOL. well ill post more soon!  
  
Love Michelle!  
  
Disclaimer: In the first chapter I forgot one of these so here it goes: I don't own anything Harry Potter and I probably never will. But if anyone knows if I can buy Draco that would be great.  
  
A/N: * * is Mia's thoughts and { } is Draco's thoughts. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been busy with school and I had writers block. I'll update soon. I'm almost done with the third chapter. Oh sorry about asking for the reviews after the first chapter I just wanted to know what you thought about it so far, anyways thanks for all the great reviews I loved them!  
  
The Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride!  
  
By now the train started moving, and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Mia still didn't notice the person walk into the compartment. After a few more minutes of looking out the window Mia turned her head and saw none other then Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. He hasn't changed much. He still has his platinum blonde hair and his cold silver-blue eyes. But he also has bigger muscles (Michelle: ß drools) and he's somewhere around 6'2.  
  
"Malfoy?!?!?" Mia said a little shocked when she saw Malfoy standing in the compartment, with a Head Boy badge pinned to the front of his robes. "You're Head Boy? This has to be a mistake. Are you lost?"  
  
"No Granger, I'm not lost. I know perfectly well where I am. But thanks for your concern." Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk playing across his face.  
  
*I wonder if his father had to bribe Dumbledore so Draco could become Head Boy.* Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Granger, and to answer your question no my father did not bribe Dumbledore I became Head Boy on my own." Draco said looking her up and down. (wow Granger sure has filled out good over the last couple of years. Whoa what am I thinking this is 'mudblood Granger' here. Well even I have to admit she's pretty hot. Nice curve.long legs..soft red lips...beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She's perfect.) suddenly Draco was brought back to reality and away from his daze by a soft female voice.  
  
"Malfoy, do you see something you like? Because you could always take a picture it lasts longer." Mia said nonchalantly when she noticed him staring at her. (A/N: sorry I no it's lame but I had to have her say it.)  
  
"Yes, I do see something I like. You got a camera?"  
  
"No," she said blushing when he said yes.  
  
"Well neither do I so I'll just have to keep staring," he said with a smirk.  
  
*God Malfoy is hot! But he's such an asshole.* Mia thought once she looked away from Draco and watched the fields and the small muggle villages they passed by.  
  
*It's boring, I think I'm going to read a book.* Mia got up and walked over to her trunk to find Hogwarts, A History. All the while Draco watching her. As Hermione was digging in her trunk, her diary fell out.  
  
{What's that?} Draco thought when he saw a little red book fell out of Mia's trunk. Written on the front of the book in gold letters was: Hermione Michelle Granger. {It must be her diary} Draco thought as he picked it up and slid it into his pocket.  
  
Hermione stood up, once she found her book, and sat back down across from Draco. Draco stood up and walked over to Mia so he was standing in front of her. She looked up from her book and gave him a questioning look. He took the diary out of his pocket and showed it to her.  
  
"Is this yours?" He asked smiling at her. By now she was standing up.  
  
"Yes, now give it back. How did you get it anyways?"  
  
"It fell out of your trunk."  
  
"Can I have it back please?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to read it first."  
  
"Please don't read it. Just give it back," she pleaded.  
  
"How about you come get it."  
  
Draco held the diary above his head where Mia couldn't reach. She tried grabbing it a few times but didn't have much luck. After awhile she put her hand on his shoulder to push herself up more. They both started laughing at how dumb they were being, but Draco still didn't give Mia the diary. He put his arms around her so the diary was behind her back. They just stood there for awhile, her looking into his stormy gray eyes, and him looking into her chocolate brown ones. Out of nowhere Draco leaned in and kissed Mia. She's never been kissed like that before. She responded back to him by licking his bottom lip and then sucking on it. She nibbled on his lip then, the compartment door slid open and they jumped apart.  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?" It was the woman with the lunch cart.  
  
"Yes, please," Hermione told her.  
  
"Sure," Draco said walking over to her. After they got they're sweets they went back into the compartment to eat. All of a sudden. The train gave a small jerk and Hermione fell into Draco's arms. Then, they both fell on the floor; Hermione on top of Draco.  
  
"Nice position, I think I like it," Draco said smiling, putting his hands on her hips. He sat up so that Hermione was straddling him. Their faces were inches apart. They both leaned in and kissed. Draco ran his tongue across Mia's lower lip before catching it between his teeth and sucking gently. Mia decided to deepen the kiss so she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access. The kiss was very passionate and it probably would have continued if it weren't for someone opening the compartment door. When Hermione heard the door sliding open she jumped off Draco immediately. It seems that whenever they kiss someone just has to interrupt.  
  
"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Mia looked up to see Harry and Ron's faces. Except something was different about Harry and Mia couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Oh, We fell and were just getting up," Mia explained. It was the truth because they really did fall, but Mia didn't feel it necessary to tell her friends that she had just been making out with their enemy.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to come sit with us?" Ron asked glaring at Draco for no apparent reason.  
  
Uh, sure. Oh my god that's what's different. Harry when did you do that?" Mia asked after she noticed the tips of Harry's hair were blue. (A/N: Hehehe! I thought I would put that in there since someone asked. Plus I think it would look good.)  
  
"Oh probably like half an hour ago. Why? Does it look bad?"  
  
"No, I love it!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
"Erm, if you three are done, feel free to leave any time now," Draco said, startling the 'Golden Trio'. (They forgot he was there.)  
  
"Yeah, we're leaving now," Mia told him. The three left the compartment. Hermione made sure she was the last one out and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
  
In Harry and Ron's compartment they talked about Quidditch, which really didn't interest Mia much. That's pretty much how they spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. 


End file.
